Distress
by WIR.SPN.TROYLER
Summary: Felix/Calhoun. Heros cuties one-shot. Enjoy! I wrote this at 1 in the morning so there is bound to be incorrect things in here. Sorry about that.


**Distress**

**Disclaimer: Wreck-It Ralph does not belong to me nor does its characters.**

Grey clouds crowd the sky in sorrow. Black figures stand, not moving like statues. Who knew that one person could make a huge difference. Have such an influence on so many people. Could make people fall in love with one scowl or word. That's what made the small handyman fall in love with her at least.

Standing in front of a tombstone. Felix couldn't cry anymore. Permanent streaks don't his face, that show the rivers of tears shed. No matter what he knew it was his fault and that's all he could think. He did this to her, he didn't protect her like he should have.

The stone read.

_Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun_

_Bestfriend. Wife. And more._

That's all he had left of her. Four words that completed her. It wasn't enough though, it wasn't enough to show how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

That's when something touched his shoulder. Turning around frightened he jumped back about a foot. Then he gasped. Not out of fear but out of shock. There in front of him stood his said to be dead wife.

"TAMMY!" Not being able to hold his excitement he ran and jumped at the figure. Except instead of being held in a warm embrace, one he grew to love and need. He was shot threw her, making her cast away into the air.

He turned and looked for until he saw her reform to his right.

"T-Tammy?" Felix shook

"Why did you do this to me Felix?" She stated firmly.

"Me?" He quivered at the thought

"You killed me Fix-It! YOU!" Screaming at him making the handyman cower in fear.

"I swear I didn't mean to Tammy I swear." The tears coming to his eyes again. Now he can cry because this felt so real. He felt so hopeless.

"Why couldn't you protect me Felix! I trusted you with my life. Even my love and you threw it away like it was nothing. You never loved me, did you? You just wanted to use me. I meant nothing to you. At least to Brad I meant something!" She snarled at him stepping closer to him after every sentence.

"I-I'm sorry Tammy. I love you more then anything please don't say things like that. You meant the world to me! You are my everything please!" He cried harder and harder then he ever thought he could.

"I hate you Felix" She stated flatly

Felix jolted out of bed. Sweat streaming down his face, while tears slithered down from his eyes. That dream was so real it even felt real, he could feel the sadness and depression. He could even feel cold air and the tears down his face. He had never had nightmares before like that. Small ones yes, but none that big. He felt around on his left side for his wife, but she wasn't there. His eyes widened in fear. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. He hopped out of his bed forgetting his golden hammer slippers and slowly but fast ran down to the first floor.

He was put to a halt when he saw his wife making some toast at 3 am. He leaned on the wall and just watched her as she tried so hard to use the old toaster that was 30 years old. He saw her hitting the side and herd her curse a bit. Snickering at her antics earned him a sly look from his wife but then a small smile.

"Hey Fix-It. You mind helping me with this mod for saken contraption right here." She asked pointing with her thumb over her shoulder to signal the metal firey heap of doom she was battling with.

"Yes ma'am." Saluting her while coming over to her side and hopping up onto the counter. He inspected it and realize something off about it. The problem was it was off meaning it wasn't even plugged in. He snickered again and looked her in the eye, those icy blue eyes that would make you think you were in the snow. He sighed being love struck now but then quickly got out of it right when he remember why he had chuckled in the first place again. He grinned.

"I think I know whats the matter Tammy." He said putting his finger on his chin in a thinking notion.

"Seriously. Thank mod I am starving." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

He told her to come in as if it was a secret. She rolled her eyes and came in closer. He motioned closer and she obeyed.

"It's not plugged in silly." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Registering what he just said she face palmed and while her hand was still on her face she went and found the cord. She plugged it in and it started. turning her back to the toaster she slide down the cabinet and sat on the ground. Her cheeks were burning red from embarrassment. Felix jumped off the counter and stood next to her.

"I can't believe i didn't notice that." She said laughing now. Pulling him into her lap.

"You are really tired, and i bet that's the reason why you missed it honey glows." Felix said nicely leaning into the warm embrace. But then the nightmare hit him. He flinched and hoped Calhoun didn't noticed. She blushed at the nick name.

"I am very tired." She said putting her head on the top of his getting the scent of him in her nostrils. "So why are you awake anyway?" She asked. She felt him freeze and heard him say darn, which is the worst word Felix has ever used... EVER.

"It's nothing Tammy... I promise." He squirmed uncomfortably in her lap, remembering the last thing she had said to him in the nightmare.

"Like fun it's nothing. Come on pint size spit it out." She shook him.

"Fine. I-I had a nightmare. You" He swallowed hard. "You died and then "came back" to life." He put his hands up and made the quotation marks with his fingers. "You were telling me how it was all my fault and that I couldn't protect you. And that I never loved you. Y-You even said that to Brad you meant something. It all just felt so real." He shivered.

Calhoun sat there blankly she wasn't expecting that at all, even she didn't like the nightmare. She turned him in her lap to face her. He looked up at her with sadness in his eye. She looked into them, they looked hurt too and she didn't like it when her Felix was hurt. So she kissed him square on the lips. It was a deep passionate kiss that caught Felix of guard but he quickly melted into it. Until they separated and they sat there foreheads together and eyes closed.

"Listen to me Felix. I love you more then anything. And i would never compare you to Brad. You, the short adorable non-cursing handyman that you are, is the person I am supposed to be with. You are my soul mate. You do protect me Felix, every night, every morning, everyday since I have known you, you have protected me and I wouldn't ask for anything else. You are my reason."

Felix opened his eyes and kissed his wife again but this one soft and sweet. He pulled away fast so to look her in the eye. "Always." He leaned in and kissed her again.

**Author's note: Praise, flame or ignore the review box is there and ready for anything! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
